Red Hood
Jason Todd, Ex-Bat - based in Gotham Background As a child, Jason Todd was not part of what could be described as a loving home. Actually, it couldn't really be defined as a home at all. He was abandoned as a child and left on the streets of Gotham to survive on his own. He quickly became something of a street urchin, capable of stealing food as necessary, as well as making some sort of survival of his own on the streets. Rather than beg for money or food, however, Jason started to fall into the wrong crowd, and even became adept at stealing objects for resell so he could make some money. One night however, he stumbled across the mother lode and his life changed. He stole some tires from a car, something he had done before, only this time, the owner of the car returned before he was done. That car was the batmobile, and the owner obviously Batman. Shortly after this chance meeting, Jason Todd was given a home and a new task. In an effort to keep him from becoming something horrible, or operating on the wrong side of the law, Batman brought Jason Todd into the world of crime fighting and began training the boy to become his partner, Robin. Things remained as such for a time, and Jason even brought some youthful enthusiasm to the team up. All things seemed to be going right for the partnership, and Jason was proving to be a capable Robin. However, time has a way of changing people, and the world does that incredibly well. Robin became meaner than Batman. Jason was reckless and dangerous to a degree, and there were even some incidents that were questionable about whether or not Jason was involved in more brutal methods of cleaning up crime. He even began to buck against Batman's authority, disagreeing with him and taking some criminals down in rougher ways than he had previously been trained. The situation came to a head when Jason found a lead on his biological mother. Using his connections with Wayne to help travel, he ended up travelling to Sarajevo to follow his mother. Unfortunately, his mother wasn't the only person waiting for him. She had fallen in with the Joker due to some poor actions on her part in Gotham. Given that this was his biological mother, and someone he trusted, he had told her he was Robin, and in her effort to get away from the Joker, she bartered her son to the Joker. Jason's betrayal by his mother leads to his gruesome death after a vicious crowbar beating, dying from a bomb set by the Joker before he could be rescued by Batman. Normally death would be the end of the story, but for Jason, it just begins the story. During his time out of Gotham, the Joker had gained some illicit criminal contacts. These contacts had access to life rejuvenating magical pits, the Lazarus Pits. Before Jason's body ever left Sarajevo, he was taken away and replaced with a decoy. His body then was placed in the Lazarus Pit, something which would normally rejuvenate the body, but this one did more as it brought Jason back to life. During the course of insanity that follows immersion of the body in the Lazarus Pit, Jason fled with the aid of a person in that organization. He vanished into the wilds with very little information, save what has transpired in the time since his death and return. Now with a purpose, and with a new rage due to being alive when his killer was still alive, Jason used his contact to find other contacts, walking the same path his former mentor, Batman, walked, though not the same teachers. He learned darker methods, more vicious, violent methods and still preparing himself to become something more than Robin. He would return to Gotham stronger, a creation of Batman's failure and Joker's actions. His training complete, he would return to Gotham with a new title and a new name, no more being Robin, instead, he would renew the first name used by the Joker. Jason Todd is now the Red Hood. Personality * Angry - It's a nice way to put that Jason Todd has a lot of anger in his person. He has anger at the world for the way he was brought up, anger at his 'father' for not making his death mean anything, and even more so at the world for claiming to be civil and law abiding, but ending up being just a rather large level of hypocrisy. All of this that's occurred in the world has left Jason with an almost endless well of rage in his person. * Relentless - Quite simply, Jason is relentless. Once he has a task in his mind and a plan, he will essentially do whatever is necessary to ensure that the task is completed. This can come about in his focus on crime, on getting revenge, or on his subtle levels of plans. Either way, he will operate on a minimum of rest to ensure everything goes about smoothly. * Vicious - Over the years, Jason has become very vicious, and is capable of some truly horrible things in the search of what he views as the greater good. Whether this means killing a scumbag who had no task in helping society as a whole, or whether it was something even more brutal as sending a message to other drug peddlers or criminals using someone else, he's not above resorting to the nitty and gritty to accomplish his tasks. * Determined - Jason is quite easily a very determined young man, as he will set his mind on something and will not settle or barter for anything less. Once he has a final goal in place, he won't settle for anything less than that goal, he will be of single mind and purpose to achieve whatever he has set forth as his goal. * Dark Justice - Ever since being a young man, Jason has seen something wrong with the world, and it has left him tainted. There's no trust in the justice system or in prisons, instead, Jason believes in something darker and meaner. Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, killing for dealing drugs or driving stolen weapons. He's unlikely to ever trust a cop, let alone anyone else within the justice system, but he will engage in other tasks instead, usually relating to a more brutal personalized punishment. * Unstable - It's not entirely certain if it was his childhood, his death, or the manner of his rebirth, but something in Jason's life has left him unstable. He doesn't necessarily see things or respond in the way anyone may expect, or at least those with a normal mind might see things. While he's not certifiable or psychotic, he is defiantly unpredictable. Skills * Fringe - Serious street smarts and survival include a keen knowledge of breaking and entering, foraging, pick pocketing, stealing and even hunting his food from the time he was a kid on the streets but it was something he never outgrew. The added ability to scope out and circumvent security measures and evade detection by some of the world's best security systems was only enhanced once he took up with Batman, let alone now as Red Hood. * Activity - Once he was taken under Batman's wing, he has been trained consistently and hard in various styles of acrobatics, martial arts and investigative science. His stamina is that of an Olympic athlete and Jason's ability to utilize those gymnastic skills to dodge, avoid, escape, and even supplement his deadly combat techniques. You could say that Gotham is his Big Top. * Weapons - As Robin, he was trained in focused, close quarters combat and given some rudimentary weapon training in order to defend himself in different ways. He developed a natural flair for thrown weapons and began to train melee weapons that were more in tune with his martial arts style. Once his training went the path of the Red Hood, it became far deadlier; even his knife is now nearly an extension of his being. * Marks - Time, sweat, and deadly determination allowed Jason to become a world-class marksman, putting him in a class with some of the best snipers in the known world. His style is brutal but efficient, aggressive, and far less reserved than his training as Robin allowed. You don't last long on Jason's radar. * Information - His skills as a detective have been given a spin. Instead of gathering evidence and details like so many other vigilantes, Jason's detective skills involve crime. While the police may suspect a criminal by talking with others, gathering fingerprints or collecting forensic evidence, Jason works his magic as something of an info broker for the underworld, giving and taking information based on what he can acquire. Boons * Crime - For some people it doesn't pay, but for Jason it does. In his quest against crime, Jason has built a tidy little network of criminals that provide him with funding in the form of kick backs, as well as information when it is required. Essentially, he's made a good 'living' out of crime, though he won't be in with any of the rich or upper-class individuals. * Body Armor - Jason has a specially customized body suit made for his uniform. This suit is bullet-resistant, knife-resistant, and even impact resistant to a degree. Essentially, it is a high yield body armor, equivalent to and above that used by special operations forces around the world. While it may not stop a high yield round or a direct piercing attack, the meshing and 'armor' in the suit will help deflect grazing slashes and many 'normal' attacks. While this doesn't make him invincible, it certainly makes it easier for him to 'shrug off' and survive some dangerous attacks. * Kris - There are only a handful of weapons in the world similar to the knife Jason Todd wields. It's capable of cutting through high tensile wire, like the kind used in most grappling lines by vigilantes, as well as also being capable of cutting into brick to be used as a support or a stopper in the case of him falling or losing control in an acrobatic incident. The blade itself is roughly one foot long and curved viciously similar to a traditional Kris knife. * Firearms - Although not anything special compared to other weapons, Jason has quite the collection of firearms, ranging from handheld 9mm weapons up to assault rifles like the AK-47, and even a few larger weapons for special occasions. However, he regularly carries two 9MM specialized firearms, capable of semi-automatic three round burst fire with near pristine accuracy. * Gadgets - Jason carries a number of specialized gadgets, such as smoke bombs, grappling guns, tasers, less than lethal solutions, and even some degree of explosive weaponry. He has thrown weapons as well, such as throwing knives, shurikens, and even small yield gas pellets. Essentially, these 'gadgets' are any small little accessories he may carry on his person when he either goes out to enforce his will on his crime network, or to fight the 'competition'. * Bike - Jason has a specialized Bike, a modified Ducati superbike, capable of 140 horse power, and set up in a blood red frame to match his helm. The bike is incredibly quick, capable of going up to 175 MPH regularly, if not higher, and allows him to escape from most chasers, including cops in cruisers and the like. * Laptops - Jason has access to a handful of laptops, mostly linked in to videos and surveillance he's set up across and around the city. This gives him a chance to monitor and gather up information, as well as how to access and search out the internet. These aren't something special though, usually just off the rack use 'em and toss 'em after they serve their purpose. Flaws * Killer - Unlike most of the cape crowd, Jason has no block to killing. It may be easier than not crossing that line, but it's a lot more permanent than jail time. Unfortunately, this places him on the wrong side of the law in a very important matter, meaning he's more often than not a target of police forces and vigilantes, rather than barely tolerated as many other vigilantes. * Secret Identity - No one really knows that Jason Todd is the Red Hood. Granted, he doesn't have much of a life as Jason Todd, there are still plenty of individuals he does not want to have access to his real identity. As much as he may dislike or even possibly hate certain individuals, his real identity is tied to those individuals, and he would greatly prefer to maintain their secrets as well as his own. * Outsider - Jason has certain beliefs in his war on crime that put him on the outskirts with everyone else. He's not likely to request help, let alone receive it from any other vigilantes, especially those within Gotham City. He's a loner by nature, especially given his lack of limitations on his methods of fighting crime. * Believed Dead - Jason Peter Todd died. A death certificate was filed; a body was laid to rest. As far as anyone who once cared for him as a person or those entities that would care for him on paper go, Jason is dead. He has no social security number, and therefore cannot legally own anything, nor can he trust the people he once did?after all. The dead usually stay dead. Logs including Red Hood * 2010-08-15: Running in to Old (Dead) Friends: Jason is spotted by a familiar face. Also staring Oracle, Starfire, and Spoiler in civilian identities. * 2010-08-18: Spoiled Eggplant and Red Riding Hood: The Red Hood busts up some punks, and the Spoiler questions her own motives. * 2010-08-21: Of Hoods and Hunters The Huntress attempts to spy on a money drop... Red Hood contends. * 2010-08-23: A Bad Date: A mysterious man ruins a date with free champagne, feat. Selina Kyle (Catwoman) and Bruce Wayne (Batman) * 2010-08-24: A Bird in the Hand: Red Hood meets the Boy Wonder... feat. Robin * 2010-08-27: Grayson and Jason: Dick and Jason have a telling conversation. Category:Taken Feature Character